


I think you're beautiful

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck has liked Eddie for a long time, but doesn't know if he likes him back. All of that changes one night.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	I think you're beautiful

Buck and Eddie have been friends for a while now.

When they first met, Buck wasn’t so fond of Eddie however. Eddie was confident; too confident.

But after the grenade in a man’s leg incident, they have been best buddies since.

They spend almost everyday together. They usually have the same shifts, and when they don’t, Buck- most of the time- winds up at the Diaz house.

They have been friends for over two years and they have this special connection. They can act like their true selves around one another; nothing being forced. They do weird things around each other and no one takes mind to it.

But then it changes.

Buck has always known that him and Eddie had a different type of friendship; a special relationship.

He also knew that from a young age, he was into men.

So when him and Eddie spend a lot of time together- cuddled up on the couch, falling asleep on the other’s shoulder- he starts to realize some things. He likes Eddie.

This is different. Yes, Buck’s liked a guy before, but he doesn’t really act on it. And if he has, it was years ago.

Buck wants to tell Eddie that he likes him; but he isn’t sure that he likes him back.

“Wanna go for a drive?” Eddie says, approaching Buck from behind. Their shift has just finished; eleven at night.

Buck looks down at the watch on his wrist and laughs.

“Eddie, it’s eleven o’clock in the night and we have a shift tomorrow. Do you really think that it’s a good idea to go driving right now?” Buck replies

They end up reaching Eddie’s truck while talking; Eddie slinging his work bag into the back of his car.

“I know.” he starts “Just though that it would be nice to relax after a stressful shift.”

“Okay sure, but only an hour.”

“That’s all I need” Eddie smirks

The car ride is as normal as it usually is. The radio is heard in the background as their conversation is filtering over the sound.

“No you don’t understand, I was standing there wondering “what is that lady doing?”. It was hilarious; should’ve been there.” Eddie laughs. 

“Yeah.” Buck looks to the side; watching out the window.

“Where exactly are we going, Eds?”

“Someplace beautiful, don’t worry.”

With that, Buck sits back; allowing Eddie to guide the way.

After five minutes, they make it to their destination. It’s an open field with nothing but darkness filling the space for acres.

“So, what do you think?” Eddie asks

Buck turns to face Eddie.

“This place looks scary, why are we here; looks like somethings straight out of a horror film right before the characters get killed.” Buck laughs

“You’ll like it.” Eddie replies; going to sit in the back of the truck and Buck following.

They lay there in silence on their backs; staring up at the night sky.

“Seriously, why did you bring me here?” Buck asks confused

“Do you see the stars up in the sky.” Eddie says as he points above them.

Buck nods in response.

“Each of those stars up there signify an important event that has happened in someone’s life. That’s what my abuela told me growing up; I think it’s beautiful.”

“That’s very sweet, but actually-”

“I know that it is not true Buck, you don’t have to tell me. I’m not an idiot.”

“Obviously. You’re like one of the smartest people that I know.” Buck says; shifting closer to Eddie.

“I brought you here because I thought the stars would be beautiful in the night. I knew that they would because everything with you is beautiful. I think you’re beautiful.” Eddie says, turning to face Buck.

Buck turns to face Eddie back; holding his gaze.

“Do you really think that highly of me Eds?” he teases “I appreciate it, but you don’t have to. Did Chris set you up to this?”

“No.” he smiles “Just wanted to tell you.”

Buck faces back at the sky.

“I like you.” Eddie continues

Buck sits up- staring down at Eddie; Eddie doing the same.

Buck starts to laugh at him hysterically.

“Why are you laughing?” Eddie asks confused

“It just that-” Buck says in between laughs “You have a crush on me.”

Eddie still looks at him confused.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, no.” Buck says catching his breath “It’s just that, for a long time I have liked you, but I thought that you didn’t like me back. Guess I was wrong.”

Eddie sighs in relief.

“Can I kiss you?” Eddie says; hesitant

“Please.”

Eddie leans in, kissing Buck eagerly; both longing for this kiss and it’s finally happening.

“Come on.” Eddie starts “Let’s head home.”

On the way home, Eddie’s driving; windows down and the wind brushing through his hair like a movie. Buck looks down at Eddie’s hand on his lap and grabs it; intertwining their fingers.

Looking at each other and smiling, they are truly happy. They both deserve this, Buck thinks; it’s the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
